Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn!
by Sushi obsessed gal
Summary: "Wow." Grover mumbled as he watched Percy and Annabeth call each other names so casually. He thought that they were a match made by Aphrodite herself. Maybe they were.
1. Couple made by Aphrodite

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Wow." Grover mumbled as he watched Percy and Annabeth call each other names so casually. He thought that they were a match made by Aphrodite herself. Maybe they were. He won't tell them that though. The thought of their wrath made him shudder. Of course, if he told them about that... Percy and Annabeth would be beet red, muddled and embarrassed at the time, and denying the fact. Then, they would have a similar thought, with Annabeth tacking on a few more of her own extra wits, plan out a _really_ bad plan. Ouch. Then, as he always did at the thought, he gave an involuntary shudder.

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking suspicious and alarmed at the same time.

"Nothing." Grover said quickly. In no time, both Annabeth's and Percy's eyes were on him. "Whoa guys. Seriously, your freaking me out."

"Are we?" they said in unison, with smirks on their faces.

All Grover wanted was to be somewhere else. "Yeah..."

Thank the gods, Juniper saved him. She rushed over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "C'mon," she said, "It's time to go. Sorry to steal Grover from you guys." Juniper grabbed his arm and they started walking. When they were _almost_ out of hearing range, she leaned near Grover and said, "Why were you so eager to get away?"

"That was weird." Percy said when Juniper and Grover were gone.

"You can say that again." Annabeth replied.

He cracked a grin. "That was weird."

"Oh my gods, Percy, really?" she said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

"You're a hopeless piece of kelp."

"Um... Okay?" he responded.

"Exactly."

They went and sat down by the lake, and looked into each others eyes, sharing a perfect moment.

Percy got an idea.

A huge wave crashed over Annabeth.

She just sat there, her mouth in a tight line, fists balled up, and eyes closed. Meanwhile, Percy sat a meter away from her, bent double in laughter. All of a sudden, Annabeth picked up a fist full of mud, tossed it into his open mouth, then pushed him over! Percy spat out dirt and then ran to the lake to rinse out his mouth. While Percy was rinsing his mouth, Annabeth knocked him over again with a kick to the sent another wave toward Annabeth, causing her to fall over also. The thing is, this wave caused Annabeth to fall on top of Percy...

* * *

So... how do ya like it? I like it! (I mean that by, 'I'm satisfied with what I did') Review please! Feel free to make suggestions!

(I would write "S.O.G. for 'Sushi Obsessed Gal, but it would look like 'Sog' , as in 'Soggy'! So, I'm not!)

Sushi Obsessed Gal!


	2. Maybe, Maybe Not

**A/N: Hey pples! I'm hoping I'll be able to update more often! Cottage, sisters house, hang out at park, up 'till 5 in the morning with a buddy and then getting up at two! (It wuz fun!) Well... It's 6:03 AM right now... and I can't say I've slept since yesterday... The latest (Or earliest XD ) was 9:30 AM. That's my record! lolz... How do I do it? Read, write... lolz. I'm supposed to be up by 8:00 AM this morning... So I'll tell my sister that I Slept. (Shh! Don't tell anyone! :P)**

**After I this I'm gunna continue my FidoxLiv fan fic.**

**I have to say... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITE STORY ADDING AND THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED ME AS A FAVE AUTHOR!**

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

* * *

_Previously: ... Annabeth knocked him over again with a kick to the sent another wave toward Annabeth, causing her to fall over also. The thing is, this wave caused Annabeth to fall on top of Percy..._

Percy and Annabeth laid there for a moment in complete shock as electricity ran through them. Annabeth abruptly rolled of Percy.

"No one is to know about this." Annabeth said in a daze.

"Agreed." Percy replied in a similar voice.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"We just agreed on something."

"Whoa."

* * *

What Percy and Annabeth had actually_ agreed _on doesn't matter... 'cause Tyson was watching and he couldn't wait to tell Grover_._ It would help with their plan to hook up Percy and Annabeth! **(I _really_ would have loved to stop here... but that's way too short of a chapter! Lucky!)

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I got ready for supper, I brushed my teeth and Annabeth got changed.

Supper carried on as usual (Offerings, etc.). Until I sat down at the Poseidon table. When I did Tyson decided to bring up a touchy subject.

"You love Annabeth!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Tyson, what?" I replied.

Tyson sighed exasperation then said, "I said, you love Annabeth!"

"I do not!"

"You sound like Annabeth."

"Do not!"

"I should show you with little box"

"What do you mean?" I'm confused now.

"You know the box that clicks with Annabeth's face on it." Tyson explained.

"Camera?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh... Um... Tyson?"

"What?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I walked in on goat boy and pretty tree girl when they were doing dating stuff..."

"WHAT! Are you serious!"

"I know... I don't like to watch goat boy and tree girl kiss either!"

"Okay, I thought you meant something else!" Tyson frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "It's okay, big guy. Don't bother."

"Brother..." Tyson said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You love Annabeth."

"Tell me what makes you think that!" I hissed, completely exasperated.

"Juniper said you get 'goo goo eyes' around her, and you get red faced. Grover said you can't talk properly around her, and that you don't do any work so Annabeth will tutor you, even if you hate being tutored." Tyson explained. I blushed because I know all of that is true.

"Oh. My. Gods. I am going to kill them." I muttered.

"But I like pretty tree girl!" Tyson said, panicked.

"It's a figure of speech, Tyson."

"You love Annabeth!" Tyson yelled.

Everyone in the dining hall looked towards Tyson and I. The Athena cabin was especially wide-eyed.

"Oh shit!" One of the Ares kids called out.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! BTW I know I took such a long time to complete! I apologize for that! Love you guys!

Sushi Obsessed Gal.


	3. Watch yourself Tyson!

A/N: Hey guys! After I went on my email, I was in tears. :') So much stuff from fanfiction! I love a lot of people right now! Especially Bianca-Skittles, who gave me the idea for this chapter! The **bold** writing is what Bianca-Skittles wrote, and the normal writing is what I wrote. (Though I edited Bianca-Skittles' writing a bit) :) LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCHO MUCHO MUCH! :D

* * *

**Previously:**

**Everyone in the dining hall looked towards Tyson and I. The Athena cabin was**  
**especially wide-eyed.**

**"Oh shit!" One of the Ares kids called out.**

**Chapter 3**

**"WHAT!" Annabeth screamed**

**"Ohhh... this is not awkward at all!" I said. "I don't LOVE Annabeth, we are**  
**just friends"**

**"But, I saw you at the lake, you threw wave at Annabeth and she fell on top**  
**of you!" Tyson said quite loudly.**

**"Hey, hey Tyson, I got to tell you a secret, come over here." I said in a**  
**convincing voice.**

**"Ooh, a secret." Tyson leaned over.**

**"Shut. Up." I hissed.**

**"Why do I need to shut up!" He asked loudly -yet again- in front of the shocked camp.**

**"Because I'm about to send you to our cabin." I said with a quite obvious**  
**voice.**

**"Oh, no not the cabin!" Tyson yelled, grabbing his face.**

**"Yeah..." I left the sentence dragging.**

**"You love Annabeth!" He yelled again.**

**"Not true!" I glared.**

**"Yeah it is!" Tyson shot daggers at me with his eyes.**

**"Nuh uh!"**

**"Yeah huh!"**

**"Not happening!"**

**"Yes it is!"

* * *

**"Percy! Tyson! That's enough!" Chiron yelled That shut us up. Chiron yelling is _never_ a good sign. He took a deep breath, and said quietly, "Finish your diner in silence, and then go to you cabins. We will be playing Capture the flag tonight."

Nobody said anything. Not the Ares kids, or the Hermes kids. The Aphrodite cabin was exchanging glances. From me, to Annabeth, to one another. Great.

* * *

A/N: Review please! Love ya guys sooooo mucho ,mucho much!


End file.
